Ayahku Hebat!
by Jiyuu15
Summary: "Ayah, aku ingin menjadi shinigami!" / "Ekh?" / Menjadi seorang ayah sangatlah tidak mudah bagi Ichigo, banyak permintaan anaknya yang aneh, sampai-sampai permintaan terakhirnya adalah... RnR please! XD


Pagi, morning, ohayou. Pagi hari adalah waktu di mulainya semua aktivitas. Awal dari rasa letih yang akan menyerang. Ada banyak orang yang mungkin di pagi cerah ini sangat bersemangat sampai-sampai tidak sadar makan paku, kayu dan besi sebagai sarapan paginya dan tentu pula ada orang-orang malas yang tidak mau lepas dari 'para kekasih'nya berupa guling, bantal dan selimut. Sangat sulit menghadapi orang macam itu sampai akhirnya harus ada yang turun tangan dan memakai kekerasan dalam rumah tangga stadium menengah untuk membangunkan sang suami. Yang kita bicarakan ini tentang kehidupan suami-istri, bukan para pelajar lho. Kalau manusia-manusia berusia di bawah umur dan berstatuskan pelajar seperti SD, SMP, SMA, atau bahkan Paud sampai sudah bersuami-istri, apa kata dunia? Kembali ke masalah, cerita ini tidak menceritakan keadaan semua orang di pagi cerah ini. Namun bercerita tentang kehidupan sebuah keluarga unik dan bisa di bilang harmonis, sakinah, mawadah, warohmah dan alhamdullilah yah keluarga tersebut telah memiliki satu anak yang begitu imut. Oh, apa? Kalian menyadari ada keganjilan dari kalimat barusan? Yap! Selamat untuk anda yang menyadari kalimat, 'Alhamdullilah yah' itu adalah ciri khas dari seorang artis Indonesia yang kita banggakan. Sang disclaimer, Syahrini.

Ho'oh, ho'oh, author tahu, author bercandanya garing! Sudahlah, kita kembali ke cerita! Mari telusuri rumah kediaman Kurosaki yang terletak di kota Karakura. Di salah satu kaar dari rumah kediaman Kurosaki, saat masih cerah-cerahnya matahari bersinar, ternyata sang kepala keluarga dalam rumah itu masih asyik bergulat dengan 'para kekasihnya' di ranjang. Wowowowo~ padahal ini sudah waktunya ia memulai aktivitasnya, namun pemuda berambut oranye yang masih bisa dibilang tergolong sangat muda di karenakan ia memiliki rupa bagai remaja yang masih SMA kekal abadi itu malah masih asyik mencumbu 'para kekasih'nya. Entah berapa banyak ciuman, pelukan dan tetesan saliva yang di jadikannya bekas di tubuh kekasihnya yang berupa... guling, bantal, selimut. Satu lagi! Masalah saliva yang tadi, tentu kalian tahu maksudku kan? Bahasa jawanya ngiler. Kalian tidak tahu artinya ngiler? Silahkan search di situs web kesayangan anda dengan format tulisan 'ngiler'. Ah, sudahlah, Ichigo! Maafkan author yang membuat image-mu hancur, just kidding, ini hanyalah fiksi!

**Disclaimer :: Tite Kubo**

**Rate :: T**

**Warning :: OOC, OC (Kurosaki Chiru), AU, Typo (s), Abal, gaje, dll.**

**Genre :: Gado-gado XD**

"**Ayahku Hebat!"**

"ICHIGO, BANGUN! DASAR SUAMI PEMALAS!" terdengar teriakan nyaring seorang wanita dari luar kamar Ichigo. Suaranya benar-benar keras mengalahkan teriakan para fangirl Karakura saat kota kesayangan mereka di hadiri artis terkenal, Bred Pitt. Ichigo cuma bisa mendesah berat, mencoba mengalahkan rasa letih dan kantuk yang masih di rasanya. Itu adalah suara Rukia, Kurosaki Rukia, sang istri tercinta. Ah, Ichigo tahu kalau ini sudah saatnya ia harus melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai suami yang baik, tapi tidur 5 menit lagi tidak apa kan? 5 menit itu lumayan untuknya berbaring di ranjang empuk nan nyaman miliknya, sekaligus ia bisa menghimpun semua tenaganya. Tapi nyatanya itu omong kosong, bukan cuma berbaring, baru beberapa detik Ichigo menutup matanya, ia langsung kembali ke alam mimpinya. Keterusan tidur. Jelas kelakuan nakal suaminya membuat Rukia harus bertindak. Akhirnya di lancarkannya jurus Rukia yang di beri nama panci melayang no Shirayuki. Oke, gak nyambung, tapi memang begitulah naskah yang di buat. Rukia melancarkan serangannya, dilayangkannya panci dalam genggamannya sampai mendarat di kepala Ichigo yang masih tidur nyenyak. Hadiah selamat pagi yang di dapat dari sang istri sukses membuat sang suami harus terpaksa bangun dan sadar dari alam mimpinya. Pemuda itu mengeluh sembari mengelus kepalanya yang di jadikan tempat pendaratan panci Rukia.

"Rukia! Tidak bisakah kau membangunkanku lebih lembut?"

"Ayah, cepatlah siap-siap antarkan aku ke sekolah!"

Ichigo yang masih dalam posisi duduk di samping ranjang sambil mengelus kepalanya menoleh mendengar suara bocah kecil. Suara itu berasal darinya yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar. Didapatinya di sana berdiri seorang bocah kecil berambut serupa miliknya, oranye dan bermata coklat. Alisnya berkerut, kedua pipinya begitu tembem dan bocah ini memajukan bibirnya. Kesal dengan sang ayah yang masih bermalas-malasan. Itulah Kurosaki Chiru, anak dari pasangan Ichigo dan Rukia. Anak berusia 5 tahun itu semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya karena sang ayah tak merespon ajakannya. "Ayah!" rengek Chiru sekali lagi. Ichigo hanya menghela napasnya dan tersenyum tipis pada anak semata wayangnya. Chiru, bocah kecil itu mengingatkannya pada masa kecilnya. Ah, tidak disangkanya hasil pernikahannya dengan Rukia membuahkan sang buah hati yang begitu lucu. Ingin rasanya setiap hari Ichigo mencubit pipi menggemaskan anaknya, tapi kalau itu dilakukannya, Chiru bisa-bisa menangis karenanya dan Ichigo akan mendapatkan kissmark unik berbentuk kaki dari Rukia. Ngomong-ngomong soal Rukia, ia pun tak habis pikir akan menikah dengan gadis shinigami dari Soul Society itu. Selama bersama Rukia, Ichigo merasa nyaman dan saat ia harus kehilangan Rukia, entah kenapa di rasanya semua serasa menghilang. Sadar bahwa ia egois, sadar bahwa ia tak ingin Rukia jauh darinya, akhirnya Ichigo memberanikan dirinya mengungkapkan perasaannya. Kata 'Aishiteru' terlontar begitu saja tanpa di sadarinya di depan Rukia, Byakuya dan Renji. Sungguh, rasanya seperti cari mati! Tapi Dewi Fortuna berpihak padanya karena setelah penantian panjang, Byakuya memberikan restu padanya. Mukjizat.

Pernikahan pun terlaksana sukses meski ada kehebohan konyol yang berasal dari Isshin. Dia menggebor para tamu undangan pernikahan Ichigo di panggung dan menyanyikan lagu Kokoro No Tomo diiringi goyangan memalukannya. Yoyoyo~ Karakura di goyang! Argh, Ichigo ingin mati saja karena kelakuan ayahnya yang aneh. Namun semua itu dilupakannya saat tiba malam pertamanya dengan Kuchiki Rukia. Dag-dig-dug-duer! Jantung Ichigo berdetak kencang ketika memasuki kamar pengantin yang anehnya hampir semua isinya ber-tema-kan kelinci alias Chappy. Sebenarnya ia mulai bingung. Apa dia tidak salah masuk kamar? Ini sih bukan kamar pengantin, tapi kamar penitipan anak nyasar. Masa bodoh dengan semua itu karena istrinya, Kuchiki Rukia yang sebentar lagi akan berganti menjadi Kurosaki Rukia telah siap saji di ranjang yang menjadi saksi bisu atas proses pembuatan buah hati mereka. Karena ini bukan cerita rate M, maka skip saja prosesnya. Kalian protes? Wowowo, kalau begitu di scene pembuatan anak ini, kalian saja yang jadi sutradaranya! Hahaha! Setelah itu, Chiru pun akhirnya terbentuk dan lahir ke dunia! Kebahagiaan besar untuk keluarga Kurosaki.

Kembali ke masa sekarang, Ichigo pun bangkit dari ranjangnya setelah selesai ber-flashback. Kakinya melangkah ke luar kamar. Ayah satu anak itu menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengelus rambut oranye Chiru. "Iya, iya. Kau sarapan dulu ya, Chiru. Ayah cuci muka dulu." ujarnya dengan senyumah hangat seorang ayah kemudia berlalu meninggalkan Chiru. Chiru cuma mendengus kesal, sama seperti ayahnya dulu, kerutan permanennya semakin jelas terlihat.

"Huh, dasar ayah kepala jeruk!" wuoy! Dari mana Chiru belajar mengejek ayahnya seperti itu? Yang pasti dari ibunya sendiri, Rukia. Ah, rupanya Rukia tidak sadar kalau setiap kalimat-kalimat ledekannya untuk Ichigo di dengar dan di tirukan oleh Chiru. Dasar.

**# # #**

"Eh? Kau akan dilatih ayahmu membasmi hollow dengan kekuatan Quincy?" Chiru setengah berteriak tidak percaya setelah mendengar pernyataan dari teman sekolahnya, Ishida Ryuunoe, anak dari pasangan seorang pemuda Quincy bernama Ishida Uryuu dan Inoue Orihime yang kini berganti marga menjadi Ishida Orihime. Secara fisik, bocah laki-laki kecil itu mirip dengan kedua orang tuanya. Bayangkan saja, dia memakai kacamata, berambut biru tua, bermata coklat sama seperti milik Orihime. Dan pastinya ia setampan ayahnya. Timbul rasa iri di hati Chiru begitu mendengar cerita Ryuunoe bahwa dirinya sepulang sekolah ini akan akan dilatih membasmi hollow. Kecil-kecil sudah memegang senjata, bukankah itu suatu kebanggaan tersendiri untuk bocah se-usianya? Chiru pun juga ingin dilatih membasmi hollow menggunakan kekuatan shinigami seperti kedua orang tuanya. Berulang kali ia melihat Ichigo dan Rukia membasmi hollow dengan kerennya dan semua itu membuat Chiru ingin seperti mereka. Tapi apakah Ichigo mengijinkannya memegang pedang? Pasti tidak boleh. Ia memegang pisau dapur untuk memotong tali saja, Rukia dan Ichigo langsung bergegas datang padanya dan menyambar pisau itu. Tunggu, Chiru tampak mulai berpikir. Ayah dan Ibunya yang ras shinigami sangat besar kemungkinan tak akan melatihnya menjadi shinigami jika belum menginjak usia cukup dewasa, tapi ada satu orang yang sayang padanya dan kebetulan dia juga ras shinigami. Siapa lagi kalau bukan...

**# # #**

"KAKEK BYAKUYA, LATIH AKU MENJADI SHINIGAMI YANG HEBAT!"

Byakuya terdiam. Apa pendengarannya barusan salah? Sebutan 'kakek' yang didengarnya dari anak Ichigo sempat membuat telinganya berdengung. Adakah yang punya kaca? Byakuya jadi ingin memastikan apakah ada kerutan di wajahnya sehingga dirinya dipanggil kakek, ia takut ternyata memang muncul tanda-tanda penuaan pada wajahnya. Hh, sudahlah. Byakuya mencoba menenangkan kekhawatiran tentang penuaan itu, ia menyakinkan bahwa dirinya masih muda dengan mengelus kulit wajah mulusnya.

"Untuk apa kau ingin menjadi shinigami? Kau ini masih kecil, belum pantas memegang senjata." Nasihat Byakuya. Sekarang ini mereka berdua, Chiru dan Byakuya dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah Kurosaki dengan berjalan kaki. Meski tidak disuruh untuk menjemput Chiru, sebagai seorang pria yang baik dan sayang anak dari adik kesayangannya, Byakuya sukarela melaksanakan tugasnya menjadi transportasi jemputan. Yah, daripada tidak ada kerjaan, lebih baik begini saja. Lagipula dengan melihat wajah imut Chiru, Byakuya jadi cukup terhibur dan karenanya semenjak itu Byakuya berubah menjadi seorang pria pecinta anak-anak. Mungkin ia bisa menjadi semacam baby brother. Kembali Chiru menggembungkan kedua pipinya karena permintaannya tidak di penuhi, aduh Chiru jangan terlalu sering menggembungkan pipi dong, nanti kedua pipimu bisa-bisa meledak loh. -Bletak!

"Ayolah kek, aku ingin membasmi hollow! Aku tidak ingin merepotkan ayah! Setiap ada hollow yang ingin menyerangku, ayah selalu datang melindungiku, tidak peduli ia masih bekerja atau sedang rapat dan melakukan kesibukan lainnya. Aku jadi merasa bersalah karena membuat ayah kerepotan! Latih aku mnjadi shinigami agar aku bisa membasmi hollow dengan tanganku sendiri!"

"Tetap tidak boleh. Kau masih kecil."

"Kakek!"

"Tidak."

"Kakek tampan deh!"

"Apa kau pernah melihat seorang gadis muda menyatakan cinta atau memuji seorang kakek-kakek penuh kerutan dengan pujian tampan?"

"... Tidak..."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu."

"Ah, kakek~! Aku sayang kakek loh!"

"Jangan merayu terus, Chiru. Atau kau ingin aku laporkan pada ayahmu kalau kau memaksaku untuk mengajarimu menjadi shinigami?" akhirnya Chiru mengalah. Bocah TK itu tertunduk lesu, ternyata ia memang bukan perayu yang handal. Ia jadi khawatir sendiri esok di masa depan jika ia sudah menginjak masa remaja, apa ia bisa merayu wanita yang disukainya?

Tangan Chiru yang semula bergandengan dengan Byakuya, sekarang dilepaskannya kasar. Byakuya pun menoleh karena perubahan Chiru.

"Ngambek ya?"

"Iya! Aku ngambek! Dasar kakek pelit, nanti kuburan kakek bisa sempit!"

Byakuya diam tanpa kata. Ah, rasa bersalah dalam dirinya mulai menggerogoti hatinya. Terpaksa, selama perjalanan pulang itu, sepasang 'keluarga' tersebut hanya diam tanpa kontak fisik sedikitpun.

**# # #**

"Tumben sekali kau pulang cepat, Ichigo."

Sahutan dari seorang wanita yang menyiapkan makan siang untuk keluarganya berhasil membuat alis Ichigo berkerut. Tangan Ichigo kembali sibuk dengan kegiatannya yang sempat terhenti karena sahutan Rukia, sibuk dengan ikatan dasi yang susah dilepasnya.

"Aku hanya pulang sebentar siang ini, sebentar lagi aku akan kembali lagi ke rumah sakit. Chiru sudah pulang?"

Rukia menggeleng, wanita yang merupakan istri Ichigo tersebut berjalan ke tempat suaminya berdiri, membantunya melepaskan ikatan dasinya yang rumit. "Mungin sebentar lagi Nii-sama dan Chiru pulang. Ngomong-ngomong kalau kau cuma pulang sebentar, lebih baik tidak perlu pulang kan. Nanti kau terlalu letih." peringat Rukia perhatian. Hey, kebetulan sekali Chiru belum pulang dan sekarang Ichigo hanya berdua dengan Rukia. Jarak mereka pun berhadapan dekat, situasi ini mulai melancarkan otak mesum Ichigo. Tangan Ichigo menahan pergelangan tangan Rukia, mata hazelnya menatap lekat kedua bola mata violet istrinya. Rukia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, wajahnya mulai bersemu merah karena Ichigo semakin dekat dan dekat. "I-Ichigo, mau apa kau?" gertak Rukia.

"Aku ke sini untuk... memakan makan siangku, hime." Ichigo rindu akan bibir mungil Rukia. Rindu akan kehangatan pelukan tubuh Rukia. Dan... err, suara desahan? Sangat. Sudah lama Ichigo tidak menyentuh Rukia karena keduanya sama-sama sibuk mengurus urusan anak dan rumah. Semua membuat Ichigo jenuh karena ia tidak bisa menyentuh Rukia karena Rukia selalu beralasan letih ketika ia mengajaknya untuk melepas kerinduannya.

"Sudah lama kita tidak... err, begituan..."

"Eh? A-apa maksudmu sih, Ichi-"

Sedikit lagi bibir Ichigo berhasil menangkap bibir sensual istrinya. Bibir yang diyakininya akan membuatnya ketagihan sampai lupa waktu dan daratan, dan...

"AYAAAAAH! IBUUUUU!"

Suara malaikat kecil mereka menggagalkan ciuman mesra yang akan Ichigo berikan pada Rukia. Oh, sial. Ternyata ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk Ichigo. Kalau begini caranya, lama-lama Ichigo akan nekat membawa kabur Rukia ke sawah dan bermesraan di sana tanpa ada yang mengganggu. Anak pertama mereka berlari ke arah kedua orang tuanya membawa tangis dan rengekan tidak jelas. Chiru menghambur dan memeluk kaki Ichigo.

"Chiru? Ada apa?" 

Chiru mengangkat kepalanya agar dapat menatap kedua orang tuanya. Matanya berkaca-kaca seolah memohon dengan sangat permohonannya dikabulkan.

"Ayah, Ibu! Latih aku menjadi shinigami! Aku benar-benar ingin jadi seperti kalian!" Ichigo dan Rukia terdiam. Keduanya kemudian saling berpadangan tak mengerti. Rukia yang tahu kebiasaan Ichigo suka menyuruh anaknya meminta sesuatu darinya lewat perantara Chiru, mulai menduga bahwa ini semua ulah Ichigo.

"Apa yang kau katakan pada Chiru, hah? Kau ini ahu sendiri kan Chiru masih kecil, kenapa kau iming-iming dia jadi shinigami, hah!"

"E-Ekh! Bukan aku! Demi Zabimaru yang berubah wujud menjadi King Kong dan menghancurkan Karakura, aku tidak tahu apa-apa!"

"Wah, wah. Keluarga Kurosaki rupanya sedang ribut. Sepertinya kita datang di waktu yang salah."

Sebuah suara yang mereka kenal, seketika membuat pertengkaran Ichigo dan Rukia pecah. Ah, benar! Itu kerabat mereka, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Matsumoto dan Hitsugaya.

"K-kalian?" pekik Ichigo terkejut karena rumahnya di datangi geng shinigami lawakan. Salah satu dari mereka berjalan memasuki ruang tamu dan maju mendekati Chiru yang maih memeluk kaki Ichigo. Madarame Ikkaku, shinigami tanpa helai rambut ini tersenyum licik kemudian berjongkok mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Chiru. Tangannya mengusap kepala Chiru.

"Bagus, nak! Kudengar kau ingin menjadi shinigami yah! Berlatihlah menjadi shinigami mulai dari kecil, aku yakin! Esok saat kau telah dewasa, kau pasti menjadi shinigami hebat melebihi ayahmu!" Ikkaku mengacungkan jempolnya. Wah, ternyata Ikkaku baik juga, ia menyemangati Chiru. Tangis Chiru mereda, kini berganti jadi keheranan. Kedua bola mata Chiru menatap lekat Ikkaku seksama. Matanya mendadak silau ketika memperhatikan ujung kepala Ikkaku. Tiba-tiba tangisnya kembali, tapi kali ini tangisan ketakutan.

"Ayah, ada lampu bohlam berjalan! Aku takut!"

"HMPH!" Ichigo buru-buru menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya, mati-matian menahan tawanya yang ingin meledak.

"EKH! Siapa yang kau sebut lampu bohlam berjalan, anak nakal!"

"Wah, Chiru pintar ya~! Ikkaku ini kalau malam kepalanya memang bisa bersinar bagaikan lampu bohlam loh!"

"Diam kau, Matsumoto!"

"Cahayanya sangat cantik, tapi tetap tidak bisa mengalahkan kecantikanku~"

"Kau jangan ikut campur, Yumichika!"

Sementara kubu Ikkaku, Chiru, Matsumoto, Yumichika dan Rukia berkerumun, Ichigo dan mengobrol dengan Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya ternyata tidak hanya sekedar datang, ia membawa kabar yang harus Ichigo waspadai. Hollow akhir-akhir ini makin sering bermunculan, tidak peduli siang, malam, ataupun lainnya. Mereka bisa mucul kapan saja dan Ichigo harus meningkatkan kewaspadaannya terhadap Chiru.

**# # #**

"Aku berangkat dulu, Chiru, Rukia." Ichigo berpamitan kepada kedua anggota keluarganya sebelum berangkat kerja. Rukia tersenyum sembari melambaikan tangannya pada sang suami, sedangkan Chiru cemberut. Ia masih tidak mood di pagi Minggu secerah ini. Ayahnya tetap bekerja, tidak mengambil hari liburnya. Padahal rencananya ia ingin coba-coba membujuk ayahnya lagi untuk melatihnya menjadi shinigami, tapi memang ternyata percuma, rencananya gagal total.

"Chiru, kau ingin makan apa? Ibu akan belanja dan buatkan makanan untukmu." Chiru menoleh pada ibunya. Belanja? Wah, otak nakal Chiru mulai bekerja. Kesempatan emas untuknya!

"Aku ingin kari saja! Hari ini biar aku jaga rumah."

"Eh? Memang kau berani?"

"Ibu, aku ini laki-laki! Jangan remehkan aku!" Chiru menggembungkan pipinya memasang wajah kesal. Melihat tingkah anaknya, Rukia jadi gemas sendiri. Sambil mencubit pipi Chiru, Rukia berpesan, "Benar yah, tidak apa-apa. Kalau ada apa-apa, segera susul ibu ke supermarket biasanya." Chiru mengangguk. Dalam hatinya, bocah itu berteriak kegirangan. Mumpung rumah sepi, ia bisa coba-coba melakukan apa yang diinginkannya. Menjadi shinigami.

**# # #**

Beralih ke sang ayah, Kurosaki Ichigo. Dokter muda yang berada dalam ruang kerjanya napak pusing menghadapi tumpukan kertas dokumen yang tidak jelas isinya. Ichigo menghela napasnya berulang-ulang sambil menatapi kertas-ketas itu. Bosan. Satu kertas saja isinya penuh dengan tulisan, memang ini essay apa?

'Ternyata jadi dokter itu tidak cuma menangani pasien saja, tapi juga ada tugas sambilannya...' keluhnya dalam hati. Enggan sekali rasanya untuk mengambil bolpoint dan menandatangani tumpukan kertas tersebut.

Tok, Tok...

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu saat Ichigo hampir menuliskan sesuatu di kertas laporannya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu ruangannya. "Masuk," ujarnya memberi perintah. Pintu ruangannya terbuka dan tampaklah seorang gadis muda memakai seragam SMA Karakura, sama sepertinya ketika masih ber-statuskan pelajar SMA. Gadis berambut coklat sebahu itu tersenyum pada Ichigo. "Onii-chan!"

"Yu-Yuzu! Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" saking terkejutnya dengan kehadiran adiknya di tempat kerjanya, Ichigo sampai terlonjak berdiri dari tempatnya. Sang adik manisnya memasang raut heran. "Kenapa sekaget itu? Aku ke sini ingin mengunjungi Chiru, di rumah Onii-chan tadi sepi sekali, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Jadi kukira Chiru ada di sini," perasaan Ichigo mulai tidak enak. Rumah sepi di jam seperti ini? Itu jarang sekali. Setahunya sekitar jam segini, Rukia sudah selesai membeli belanjaan atau memasak. Setelah semua pekerjaaan rumah selesai, Rukia dan Chiru pasti tidur siang. Tapi Yuzu bilang rumahnya sepi? Kalau begitu, ke mana mereka semua? Tak butuh waktu lama Ichigo berpikir, suara dering telepon membuat pikirannya buyar. Segera diangkatnya dan diterima teleponnya.

"Halo?"

"Ichigo, apa Chiru ada di tempatmu?"

"T-Tidak ada, apa yang terjadi, Rukia?"

"Chiru hilang! Dia tidak ada di rumah!"

**# # #**

"Jadi shinigami!"

Tep. Badge shinigami milik Ichigo tertempel di dada Chiru, namun tidak terjadi apa-apa padanya. Kerutan di dahinya makin nampak jelas terlihat. Chiru membanting badge shinigami milik ayahnya ke tanah.

"Badgenya rusak atau apa sih! Biasanya kalau ayah yang pakai, ayah langsung menjadi shinigami! Tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa!" gerutunya kesal. Percuma usahanya mengambil badge shinigami Ichigo dan membawanya kabur ke hutan belakang sekolahnya agar dapat leluasa berubah menjadi shinigami. Tapi ternyata tidak ada perubahan sedikitpun. Bocah kecil itu duduk di rerumputan dengan pandangannya ke langit.

"Aku ingin jadi shinigami..." ucapnya penuh harap. Rasa ingin melindungi Chiru begitu besar. Ia ingin menjadi shinigami lalu membasmi hollow yang berkeliaran agar tidak ada orang-orang yang harus tersakiti lagi. Termasuk ayahnya. Keinginan itu makin kuat saat dulu ia kembali mengingat Ichigo yang pulang ke rumah dengan tangan berlumuran darah, luka akibat pertarungannya dengan hollow. Pasti sangat sakit, itu yang dipikirkan Chiru tentang ayahnya. Chiru menundukkan kepala kecilnya. Ia merasa hanya seorang bocah ingusan yang tidak bisa apa-apa, ia merasa tak pantas menjadi anak dari shinigami sehebat ayahnya.

"Wah, ada bocah yang punya kekuatan spiritual~!"

Chiru tersentak mendengar suara misterius. Ia berdiri dan memandangi ke segala arah, mencari asal suara misterius itu. "Siapa itu!" teriaknya takut.

BRUAK!

Seekor hollow yang cukup besar jatuh dari langit dan sekarang berdiri di hadapan Chiru. Hollow menyeramkan itu tertawa licik. "Khukhukhu~ kau ini anak dari shinigami ya? Reiatsumu cukup besar, kau pasti nikmat untuk di makan!" hollow berwajah menyerupai ikan tersebut mendekati Chiru. Bocah kecil berambut oranye itu ketakutan, tak bisa apa-apa, ia hanya bisa menggenggam badge shinigami Ichigo yang diambilnya diam-diam. Tak bisa lari, terlalu takut.

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada orang tuamu, bocah!" sang hollow mulai melancarkan serangannya. Tangannya terangkat ke atas siap untuk menghantam mangsanya. Chiru seketika menutup rapat kedua matanya, dalam hatinya terus diteriakannya nama sang ayah. Ayah, ayah, ayah!

DUAGH!

Tidak sakit. Tidak ada setetes darah ataupun rasa sakit yang dirasakannya. Perlahan-lahan Chiru membuka matanya dengan perasaan heran, kenapa tak terjadi apa-apa padanya. Melihat seseorang yang berdiri di hadapannya sebagai benteng pelindungnya, kedua bola mata hazel kecilnya terbelalak.

"A-AYAH!"

Kurosaki Ichigo-lah yang datang. Rambut oranye-nya berkibas terkena deruan angin, dan setengah poni rambutnya ternoda darah akibat pukulan hollow yang akan menyerang anaknya. Tapi melihat Ichigo yang masih berdiri tegap, sepertinya ia tak apa. "Ayah! Ayah!" suara Chiru bergetar, berteriak khawatir. Ia ingin memastikan bahwa sang ayah tidak terluka terlalu parah. Ichigo yang semula lama tak bergeming, akhirnya kepalanya menoleh ke belakang. Ayah muda itu menatap sang anak tanpa ekspresi kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Apa, bocah nakal?" balasnya santai. Air mata Chiru tak bisa lagi dibendung. Syukurlah sang ayah tidak marah padanya. Syukurlah sang ayah masih selamat!

"Kau! Kau merusak acara makanku! Matilah kau!" monster raksasa bernama hollow barusan belum menyerah untuk mendapatkan mangsanya. Di ancangkannya serangan berikutnya pada Ichigo. Refleks, tangan Ichigo dengan sigap merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil badge shinigami yang biasa disimpannya itu. Tapi... tunggu? Kok tidak ada?

"B-Badgeku! Jangan-jangan ketinggalan di rumah!" Ichigo panik. Untungnya keburukan yang dilakukan Chiru ternyata membawa keberuntungan juga. "Ayah!" Ichigo terpaksa menoleh memenuhi panggilan sang anak. 'Grep!', tangannya berhasil menangkap sesuatu yang dilemparkan Chiru padanya. Badge shinigami.

"Chiru, kau..."

"Sudahlah, ayah! Cepat kalahkan hollownya!"

Ichigo terdiam. Wajah semangat anaknya ikut memacu semangatnya. Segera saja Ichigo menekankan badge miliknya ke dada dan rohnya pun terlepas dari raganya. Inilah yang di nantikan Chiru, pertarungan hebat sang shinigami idolanya. Gema jeritan hollow membahana dalam hutan, sang holllow makin ganas ingin menyerang Ichigo. Tapi hollow itu bukanlah tandingannya meski statusnya masih seorang shinigami daiko. Ichigo menyipitkan matanya dan menghela napasnya. Senyum tipis terulas di wajahnya. "Akan kuberitahu apa akibatnya karena kau berani menakuti anakku."

"GRAAAAUUU!"

Semakin dekat... tapi ayah tetap tenang di tempatnya.

"GRAAAOOO!"

Ayah mulai menarik pedang besarnya...

"GGRRRR!"

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!"

Dan ayah membelah hollow mengerikan itu dalam satu serangan. Itulah Kurosaki Ichigo, ayahku yang hebat!

**# # #**

"Luka ayah tidak apa?"

"Eh? Ini yah... umh, yah sedikit sakit sih. Tapi tidak apa, Chiru tenang saja." Chiru menunduk. Rasa bersalah, menyesal menggerogoti dirinya. Apanya yang ingin melindungi kedua orang tuanya? Ia malah membuat ayahnya celaka karenanya. Ichigo rupanya menyadari penyesalan Chiru, ia tersenyum lembut. Tangan hangatnya mengelus rambut Chiru. "Ayo pulang. Ibumu khawatir. Lain kali jangan pergi tanpa pamit yah! Dan satu lagi, kalau ayah ada waktu luang, ayah akan mengajarimu dasar-dasar bertarung menggunakan pedang." Chiru langsung mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya berbinar-binar setelah Ichigo menjanjikannya latihan pertarungan itu. Hati Chiru berbunga-bunga bahagia. "Terima kasih, ayah!"

Ichigo terkekeh akan senyum manis Chiru. Kedua ayah-anak itu bergandengan tangan selama perjalanan pulang ke rumah.

"Ah, pedangnya pedang kayu loh!"

"Ah, ayah! Aku ingin zanpakutou!"

"Tidak boleh, bahaya tahu!'

"Huuuuh~!"

**# # #**

Esoknya di TK tempat Chiru bersekolah, ada kejadian tak terduga. Chiru menemukan Ryuunoe yang menangis mencurahkan keluh kesahnya. "Aku tidak mau jadi Quincy! Jadi Quincy itu sakit! Tubuhku jadi babak belur! Mana ayah memberi kalung Quincy-nya norak, bentuknya hati! Nggak enak!" ungkap Ryuunoe menceritakan apa yang di alaminya. Chiru hanya merespon dengan senyum.

"Ryuunoe, kau dan aku... er, yah, kita kan masih kecil! Butuh usaha keras untuk menjadi orang hebat! Kalau kita berusaha keras, kita pasti berhasil menjadi Shinigami atau Quincy seperti yang kita harapkan!" Chiru menunjukkan senyum cerianya pada Ryuunoe, sang sahabat. Melihat senyum tulus sahabat yang menyemangatinya, hati Ryuu tersentuh. Ia mengepalkan tangannya. "Uhm! Kau benar, aku tidak boleh menyerah, Chiru!" serunya penuh semangat.

"Hyaaaaa~! adik juga ikut menjemput yah!" Chiru dan Ryuunoe menoleh ke asal suara teriakan histeris dari salah satu teman sekelas mereka. Hitsugaya Moriya, itu adalah teman mereka, anak dari pasangan Hitsugaya Toushirou dan Hinamori. Gadis berambut hitam pendek dan bermata emerald sama seperti milik ayahnya itu melonjak girang pada ibunya yang menjemputnya sembari menggendong adik kecilnya yang masih bayi. Anak kedua yang baru lahir. "Huaaa! Adiknya lucu!" puji Ryuunoe yang sekilas menangkap wajah adik Moriya. Chiru yang penasaran pun mengikuti jejak Ryuunoe yang berlari mendekati keluarga Hitsugaya tersebut.

"Tentu saja, dia kan adikku!" kata Moriya bangga.

Hinamori merendahkan badannya, menunduk agar bayi dalam gendongannya dapat dilihat Chiru, Ryuunoe dan Moriya.

"Oeek...!"

"Kyaaa! Adiknya bangun!"

"Uwaaa! Lucunya!"

"L-Lucuuuu!"

Hitsugaya yang berdiri di samping Hinamori tersenyum karena tingkah lucu para anak sahabatnya. Tapi satu yang sangat menarik perhatiannya, Chiru. Dilihat dari ekspresinya, Chiru begitu takjub dan sangat ingin memiliki adik bayi. Eh? Hitsugaya menyeringai! Ada apa gerangan? Ia merencanakan sesuatu! Hitsugaya memanggil Chiru, seketika bocah kecil itu pun menoleh.

"Chiru ingin adik bayi seperti Moriya ini?" tanya Hitsugaya penuh arti. Chiru langsung mengangguk. "Iya, mau!" bagus! Hitsugaya berhasil menghasut anak dari Kurosaki Ichigo. "Kalau begitu, pulang sekolah Chiru langsung minta saja adik bayi pada ayah atau ibu! Katakan pada mereka kalau Chiru ingin punya adik!"

"S-Shiro-" sebelum istrinya berbicara lebih banyak, Hitsugaya menaruh telunjuknya di bibir Hinamori.

"Sst, tenang saja. Ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang menarik!" akhirnya Hinamori pasrah. Dasar, terkadang suaminya jahil juga. Chiru menimbang-nimbang perkataan Hitsugaya. Hmm... ia sedikit khawatir kalau-kalau ia tidak bisa merayu kedua orang tuanya untuk memberikannya adik. Dan satu lagi masalahnya.

"Paman Hitsugaya!"

"Hm? Ada apa, Chiru?"

"Adik bayi itu harganya berapa? Mahal tidak? Kalau mahal, lebih baik tidak usah karena ayah belum gajian! Kalau aku minta dibelikan sesuatu saat ayah belum gajian, ayah akan mengamuk padaku!"

"..."

Hitsugaya dalam hati berkomentar, betapa polosnya anak dari Kurosaki Ichigo ini.

**# # #**

Pukul 7 malam, semua penghuni rumah kediaman Kurosaki berkumpul di meja makan untuk makan malam bersama. Ichigo, Rukia, Chiru dan satu penumpang rumah mereka, Byakuya tampak sibuk dengan makananannya masing-masing. Tapi tidak untuk Chiru, ia termenung teringat dengan hasutan Hitsugaya. Adik bayi, wajahnya lucu, kulitnya lembut, pipinya merona merah, menggembung, bibir mungilnya menggemaskan. Chiru sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan bayang-bayang kelucuan sosok seorang adik bayi. Ia ingin!

"AYAH, IBU! AKU INGIN ADIK BAYI!"

Mbonjrotlah semua yang ada di ruang makan. Ichigo menyemburkan minumannya bak semprotan air selang yang menyirami tanaman, Rukia menganga, dan Byakuya menjatuhkan sumpitnya ala sinetron dengan efek slow motion dan backsound 'JENG! JENG! JENG!'. Hening. Ekspresi mereka campur aduk bagaikan Leonardo D'Caprio yang melihat Emma Watson berdansa dengan Edward Cullen. Ah, gak nyambung!

"ICHIGO! KAU MENGAJARI CHIRU BICARA BEGITU KAN!"

"EKH! Tidak! Aku tidak pernah begitu!"

"Kurosaki, kau laki-laki hina! Satu anak sudah cukup!"

"By-Byakuya, hangan ikut-ikutan menyalahkanku!" 

"Terkutuk kau, Ichigo! Sode no Shirayuki!"

"Senbonzakura!"

"GYAAAAA!"

"KAU TIDAK TAHU BAGAIMANA SAKITNYA AKU MELAHIRKAN CHIRU! SEKARANG KAU MINTA TAMBAH SATU ANAK LAGI? KAU PIKIR KAU SEDANG BETERNAK APA!"

"Rukia, aku tidak pernah mengajari Chiru- GYAAA!"

Chiru diam. Lebih baik memilih menonton tv daripada menonton kekerasan dalam rumah tangga yang ada di depan matanya karena ia ingat, jangan menonton kekerasan tanpa bimbingan orang tua.

**# # #**

Setelah mendapat puluhan luka memar di tubuhnya, Ichigo berjalan lunglai menuju ke kamarnya. Sesampainya di sana, direbahkannya tubuh besarnya ke ranjang. Ichigo mendesah berat. "Sial. Dasar kakak-adik kasar. Tapi... darimana Chiru belajar bicara begitu ya?" pikir Ichigo heran. Ia sangat penasaran pada pelaku penyebab anaknya minta adik dengan cara tidak elit, secara blak-blakkan. Cukup lama suasana menghening, suara seretan pintu kamar terdengar menutup. Ichigo sontak menoleh ke arah pintu, di sana ada Rukia yang berdiri. Ah, mungkinkah Rukia akan kembali menghajarnya?

"R-Rukia, aku-"

Tanpa Ichigo terka, Rukia meloncat padanya hingga menindih tubuh besarnya. Gadis mungil itu dengan hati-hati dan rona merah di wajahnya mendekati wajah Ichigo. Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi dan... cup!

Bibir mungilnya mengecup bibir Ichigo. "Kurasa memberikan adik untuk Chiru bukan ide buruk. Lagipula kasihan Chiru, dia pasti kesepian kalau tidak memiliki adik." bisik Rukia dengan malu-malu. Kaget, Ichigo kaget bukan main dengan penyataan yang terlontad dari istrinya. Tangan Ichigo bergerak ke belakang dan mengusap punggung Rukia sampai gaun tidur istrinya merosot jatuh. "Kalau kau tidak keberatan tambah satu anggota keluarga lagi, kenapa tidak?" seringaian muncul di wajah Ichigo. Segera didorongnya kepala istrinya hingga sepasang bibir mereka saling bersentuhan, saling merasakan satu sama lain. Wah, Chiru! Selamat yah, sepertinya kau akan mendapat adik baru!

**-End-**

-OMAKE-

Keesokan paginya, Ichigo keluar dari kamarnya dengan keadaan telanjang dada. Pemuda itu menguap, tanpa ia tahu bahwa seseorang telah siap memperingatkannya. Setelah kedua mata hazelnya telah menangkap sosok Kuchiki Byakuya yang memandangnya garang, ia langkahkan kakinya mundur sebanyak enam langkah. "B-Byakuya." sapanya tergagap. Byakuya berdehem sebelum memulai percakapannya.

"Kau kemarin melakukannya kan?"

"M-melakukan apa?"

"Beternak."

"HAH?"

"Kemarin malam aku mendengar suara jeritan Rukia. Kau pasti melakukannya kan. Kuperingatkan padamu, Kurosaki. Melahirkan itu sakit, jadi dua anak sudah cukup."

"H-haik, tapi, Byakuya, dengan semakin bertambahnya anakku dan Rukia, kau tidak akan menganggur! Kau bisa menjadi mainan mereka, kuda-kudaan mereka! Haha! Kau suka anak kecil kan!"

"..."

Dalam hati Byakuya, ia tak bisa menyangkal. Memang, ia suka anak kecil sih.

**# # #**

**Holla semua~ gemana kabar? Semoga kalian sekalian baik-baik saja yah! N yang buat hari senin UTS, Ayo belajar! Hiru doa-in sukses XD! Fic ini saya persembahkan buat kk tertua saia yang baru melahirkan adik bayi! Hyaaa~! Nee-san, selamat yah! Ank-nya lucu! **

**Oh ya, buat nama Chiru itu, aku ambil dari nama iCHIRUki, terus Ryuunoe itu uRYUUiNOE, n Moriya itu hinaMORIhitsugaYA! Hehe, Okelah, gak banyak cin-cong, mohon repiu yah! N maaf klo gak humor banget! ^^a**


End file.
